The present invention relates to axles and more specifically, to steering axles for motor vehicles that include a means of adjustably limiting the maximum steering angle.
Vehicles generally include a stop mechanism that limits the steer angle of the steerable wheels to prevent contact between the rotatable wheel and other structural elements. The stop mechanism generally comprises mating elements on the vehicle's axle and steering knuckle assembly that contact each other at a certain maximum steering angle and thereby limit further pivoting movement of the steering knuckle relative to the axle.
The greater the steering angle, the tighter the radius of turn that is achievable. Generally, to increase maneuverability, a greater steering angle is preferable. In many vehicles the stop mechanism is selectively set to limit steering angle to a predetermined maximum limit. Often however, individual vehicles of the same type will be provided with wheels and tires selected from a wide variety of heights and widths. An oversized wheel generally necessitates decreasing the maximum steering angle whereas a smaller wheel may permit increasing the steering angle. The use derived from a given vehicle may also influence the maximum desirable steer angle. Therefore, in various applications, it is preferable to provide a means of adjusting the stop mechanism and thereby varying the maximum possible steering angle of an individual vehicle.
With adjustable stop mechanisms, a means of moving and setting a stop member in a plurality of positions is provided to select a maximum steer angle. Accordingly, the maximum possible steer angle is variable as a result. The adjustable stop mechanism provides an adjustment range for a given vehicle wherein a plurality of factors influence the scope of the range. Generally, an excessive amount of adjustment cannot be provided. Therefore, a given vehicle type will have a range of maximum steer angles within which the angle can be adjustably set according to the actual conditions within which the vehicle operates in the field.